The Rusing Clues of George's Guitar
by K-Girly
Summary: Kaleidoscope is a musician that has just hit it big,but she feels trapped noting that the one she loved was in his prime before she was born.The Story comes to quite a twist when George Harrison's guitar breaks, Leaving Kaleid to buy it 46 years later.
1. How George Became the Quiet Beatle

**January, 5, 1964**

**Hamburg, Germany**

George gave a slight sigh as he handed Ringo his good old gretch…

"Don't hurt her! You know she's the closest I ever came to me own girl!" George cried as John and Paul chuckled at the young boys horrific love for is best guitar.

"Come off it George….I know you've never been in the shag before but you've had girls offer….wait…no I stole 'em from you." Paul said with a light pat on George's teenage head. George gave a growl at Ringo as he pried at the whammy bar on George's gretch.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" George screamed at the top of his lungs, the boy trying to tug away his lovely guitar away from Ringo.

"Relax! George! I won't hurt your bird!" Ringo yelped trying to be calm, but failing.

"NO! Let Go of her! You'll hurt her!" George cried

"Know! George! Quit that! Before you bre- "John stopped short as he stared down at the whammy bar that clanked and clattered against the paved road. Paul, John, and Ringo staring down in shock at George who sat, teeth clenched staring down at the Pavement road in which a piece of his one and only first good guitar lie, broken off.

John stuttered as George threw him an evil glare, usually he would have shouted or screeched, but he didn't.

"G-George are you O-ok?" John asked timidly.

"No, but lets go I've already made quite a fool of me self." He said with a small, but serious voice. George stood up and stared at Ringo with his arm outstretched for his gretch.

"Any day Ringo." George muttered with an impatient sigh. Ringo timidly reached out to hand the Guitar back to him, awe struck. Just as the Ringo was the same with John, but Paul…. Why did Paul seem so bloody content? "Paul." George said with a bit of a growl

"Shall we be heading out or not?" he asked with a sigh as he looked down at his feet.

"You had a bird?" John asked able to tell by the expression on his face.

"But he lost her." Paul stated. "Seriously you guys are quite think some times."

"Bastard!" Ringo snapped at Paul

"You stole her? You dog, you Paul!" John hissed his anger growing as George stared at them like idiots.

"No she left me…She didn't leave me for Paul. She left me because… I think I said something wrong." George muttered his voice almost the same as his silent, crisp breath in the cold of the German streets.

"No."Paul sighed and light a cigarette. "She did leave you for me, but I told her if she is going to hurt one of my best friends like that I didn't want to waste my time on a girl that only wanted to shag, and break me mates hearts." He said with a smile as George looked at him and nodded.

"Well are we moving on?" George snapped impatiently.

"oh…..yeah…sorry" John sighed and smiled to look at George with a glance of hope but only got the cold dark stare of heart break. John frowned.

No one spoke as George scribbled down the Lyrics to his lasted song…and then muttered halfly singing:

"You don't realize how much I need you, Love you all the time and never leave you." He muttered and then let a tear fall from his tightly pulled cheeks, and for once the Beatles just sat there, no conversation, and no music. But what ever became of the whammy bar?


	2. Is it Magic or Mahem?

**January, 6, 2010**

**Hamburg, Germany**

Kaleidoscope bent over to look down at the whammy bar that the shopkeeper had handed to her.

"How much?" she asked with a stare up at the shaggy teenager. The boy smirked and leaned over the counter.

"For you sweets 2 bucks." He said with a sneer and a wink.

Echo walked in and crossed his arms "Nicht! It was that price originally!" he snapped his hair long and a dark brown, his dark blue eyes shining past his bangs that fell over his eyes, but he refuse a trim.

"Hey Bro." she said with a smile holding up the two fingers that was the traditional greeting back in the sixties.

"Echo! Dude! Long time no haggle." the Clerk chuckled nervously. Kaleid twisted a lock of her golden hair around her nimble and cut fingertips.

"We have a show in 15 minutes! Dude! Quit that crap and just give me the thing!" she hissed impatiently.

"Wait… Bro? You two carry the same DNA? Sexy…ok one buck and a blow." The filthy clerk said with a dark chuckle.

"Hell No!" she screeched and then slapped the clerk, taking the whammy bar and leaving two Euros before walking out of the tiny music shop. Kaleid gave a look over at Echo, they weren't related, but she had known him since she was a baby… they were soul siblings…even though he was ten years older making him a shocking 29 compared to her 19. They had the same dark but bright blue eyes, a gift that nature gave them to show that they were related…only not. Kaleid looked down at the cheap, crappy whammy bar she had just bought.

"Looks like it used to belong to a getch." Echo said with a smile.

Kaleid Chuckled. "That or a sledge hammer." She said not trying to hold back the other chuckle as Echo laughed too.

* * *

"Where the hell have you two been?" Phantom shouted as they walked up to the stage, Phantom's hair was like a longer version of mop and she spiked it, her dark brown eyes matching completely with her hair, and deep and dark eye liner to top it all off over her black clothing. Phantom's little brother Jude was exactly the same except for the fact Jude had dyed his hair black. The theme was that Echo and Kaleid always wore hippie clothes, which they loved, and Phantom and Jude always wore 80's metal clothes. Kaleid smiled sweetly as she twirled the whammy bar into place on her nice old fender. She kissed the bridge on the guitar, and pulled the strap over her shoulder, ready to walk off to the fans who sat waiting in suspense.

"You're singing f-first K-Kaleid," Jude said with his shy stuttering voice, as he grabbed his drum sticks.

Tommy looked over at Phantom "what is she singing?" he interrogated as he handed her base to her, grabbing his guitar in the process.

"I need you…you know. by the Beatles." She said with a pluck at the strings of her bass.

"That is my second favorite band, I would know." Echo said with a slight growl.

Phantom gave a hiss at him.

"Not now you two! Peace!" Kaleid snapped placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"w-we c-can't risk a fight before the g-g-gig." Jude said making a good point but everything sounded so childish from his words, it was too cute to take seriously.

"Know Presenting! Death Flowers! Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!" the Announcer called out of his microphone as the curtain opened to reveal to in white bowing and two in black giving oddly amazing poses. Kaleid walked up to the Mic hardly able to hear her thinking over the load screaming of fans.

"Thank you! The First song….is my cover of one of the songs written and sung by the best band in the history of rock n' roll, and sang by my personal Idol, Mr. George Harrison, Peace be upon him."

The fans screamed slightly louder as she said this but the said stare on her face could only last for a second…Kaleid had always wished she could have lived in the same time as George… and still be as big a star as she was, she wish she could stand side by side with her idol, or maybe even be more than just another fame monger to him. She placed a hand on the whammy bar and let a single tear fall. The crowd became silent and the music began to play and she opened her mouth to sing, closing her eyes to strum the chords of the rhythm guitar piece.

"you don't realize how much I need you." She took a light breath and continued "Love you all the time and never leave you." She stopped short as the world seemed to turn and twist, Kaleid Clutched onto her guitar but something seemed to tug and pull her away from her guitar, and she gasped and tightened her grip on her guitar. Kaleid forced her eyes only to see nothing but memories of past time and a strangely wonderful glowing haze of purple. Kaleid's stayed silent as she hugged her guitar.

The haze started to clear and her mind became weak as she looked around her. She was naked, standing in a shower, her arms still clutched tightly around her fender. Everything had such a funny feel to it, and the shower looked as it was slightly retro. Everything started to blur as she her similar voices from out side the restroom, and before she could realize it every thing was black.


	3. Two Terrible Situations

**January, 6, 1964**

**Hamburg, Germany**

John smirked as he leaned over the tub with arousing suspicion. "Paul it looks as if one of me screaming fan birds found their too fond to just stalk me." John said with a chuckle. George rolled his eyes as he heard this.

Paul walked into the room with his arms crossed "you mean one of _my_ screaming fans right?" he said with a chuckle as he walked over to john.

"Wow. That be a bit odd ain't it?" he said turning to John with a chuckle.

"You two are getting kick out of this aren't you?" George said with a growl walking into the restroom with TV guide in his hand the paged marked on the Dick Cavett show. George's eyes widened as he saw the guitar on the floor.

John smirked "hey… that kind of looks likes your old whammy bar" he chuckled darkly and looked over at Paul evilly.

"Maybe she is her from you Georgy. You little boy toy you." John said with a chuckle as he ruffled George's hair and walked out of the room. Paul smiled, not slyly or cruelly like john had. Paul placed a hand on George's shoulder.

"Good luck, dude." Paul said before tweaking George's nose and walking out. George picked up the guitar and smiled, this must be one of the new Fender Stratocasters., he thought as he gave a light strum to the strings, and then another until he played a light song.

"With Every mistake we must surely be learning, while my Guitar gently weeps." Kaleid sang as sat up her eyes closed, and her mind blank, Other than the fact that she new the song he played.

"Hi, Echo rough crowds, huh?" she said with a light chuckle.

George stared at her his eyes wide. Kaleid wrapped her arms around her chest, and pulled her knees up to her head.

"Could you hand me my Blue please." She said with the smile still on her lips. George stared as her and looked down at the guitar's blueberry colored base. George quickly handed the guitar to her and she opened her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the guitar hugging it tightly. George smiled slightly she had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, they were slightly darker than her guitar's but in a slightly different hue, and then a bright out bursting ring of Ice blue in the center. She had almost frozen dead pale skin, and hundred shades of natural blonde in her hair.

"God." she muttered "what the hell happened to my clothes?" she asked rubbing her arms and shivering.

She tilted her head to look up hoping to see the dark blue eyes of her brother's and his long hair. Kaleid's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped, she knew those hazel eyes impossible well.

"B-but you-you're d-dead!" she snapped with quick movement to cross her arms over her breasts. "I am?" George said looking himself over and lightly slapping himself on the cheek.

"No, just silent." He said and then looked over at the wardrobe.

"would you like some-"

"Yes Clothes **Please."** She pleaded as she looked around her, searching for an explanation. George came back into the hotel room and John smiled

"she woke up didn't she?" he asked as he kicked his feet up on the night stand.

"Ya." Said Ringo as he flipped over his cuffs and chuckled his innocent laugh.

"Where's Paul?" George asked timidly.

"OUT!" Kaleid snapped at Paul as he walked through the door to bath room, in which there were two of in the suite.

Kaleid had wrapped a towel around her and was standing now.

"Easy! Are you forgetting that your not talkin' to some local." He said with a slight growl.

"James Paul! Out before I tell you something else you wouldn't suspect!" she snapped.

Paul looked at her "how do you know my first name?" he asked turning to her with his hands stuffed the pocket of his trousers.

"OUT! I don't care if you're a Beatle or a Brad Pitt! Get your s$ out of here!" she snapped grabbing the towel before it slipped.

"You're a feisty bird now aren't you?" Paul said with a chuckle, as he took a step closer to her.

"Any Closer and you'll never be able to play that left handed bass again." Kaleid threatened shaking her fist, she reminded herself of Phantom, threatening to fight and kill, this was not Kaleidoscope, this was Phantom, and all the things Phantom's cruelty had caused Kaleid to learn.

"I'd love to see you try." Paul said biting down on his lip.

"NO!" Kaleid screamed as she swatted at Paul's hand away from her cheek. A tear started to fall from her blue eyes.

George walked in with a cross look in his eyes, a pair of his trousers and one of concert shirts in his left hand, and his right clutched tightly on the bridge on Kaleid's blue Stratocaster. Paul swung around to look at George who glared at him as if he were never his friend. Kaleid's eyes widened the tears still filling them as she slide down the wall breathing heavily in relief.

"Ello Georgy." Paul said with a smile.

"Idn't she ask you to leave?" George growled through gritted teeth. Kaleid shuttered, he had tried… he had tried to…and even after I had threatened to hurt him, she thought… he still hadn't left, she thought her shuttering became slightly stronger as she thought about it.

"Boy's got to brush me teeth, mummy's orders." Paul said with a light hearted chuckle as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Out, brush your teeth in the other bathrom." George said with a roll of his eyes. After Paul had left George looked over to Kaleid, and sighed.

"I know love, I know." He said and then handed her the clothes.

"L-l-love?" she asked as she took the clothes from George.

"Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"No, wait why did you call me love?" she asked and George gave a shrug. Kaleid sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Um, um, w-would you m-mind?" she asked with a light nervous chuckle.

"Oh, sorry." He said and then closed the show curtain.


	4. I Don't Know

**Later that Evening January, 6, 1964 **

**Hamburg, Germany**

"So what was your name?" John questioned with a smile, the cigarette in his mouth smoldering slightly as he gave it another puff.

"Kaleidoscope." She said with a smile her arms wrapped around her guitar and George's around his.

"Why do they call you that? Ringo asked as he tapped on of on the night stands gleefully.

"Um…well." Kaleid struggled with this question. How was she supposed to tell them that she was nicknamed after a song that they hadn't wrote yet?

"Her eyes. Can't you tell Ringo, that she has the most beautiful eyes in the world?" George said with an admiring gaze at her.

Kaleid looked down at her feet as she sat cross-legged the guitar resting on her thigh.

"Oh. Um so any way where are you from?" Paul asked and twisted his thumbs lightly hoping he could lighten the situation between them. Kaleid looked over at him

"Brother, I am not one to ask that kind of hideous question." She said with a sigh as she rested her head on the bridge of her guitar and left only a single tiny tear fall from the inner corner of her fragile eyes. George threw a glare at Paul and Paul shook his head and shrugged. George placed a gentle hand on Kaleid's cheek.

"It doesn't matter." He murmured softly with a light smile. This was such a sight that it made even John and Paul smile instead of their usual snide. Kaleid turned to look away. She knew this could never work, she wasn't meant to be with him, she belonged in , even though she loved him more than possible she loved him, she loved him so much that she know that it could never last. George gave a hurt glance at her as she pulled away from him. John looked over at Paul with a questioning gaze of at Kaleid, as if to say, she's trouble. Kaleid turned to look a George who was now staring at the bridge of his guitar.

"S-sorry." She muttered as she chipped at the paint off her nail nervously, afterward George just shrugged. Paul, John, and Ringo all nodded and intended on going back to interrogating her. "How old are you exactly?" John asked a bit interested in this question, the mistake he made with looking at both George and Kaleid as he said this

"19, I'll be 20 in February." They said completely in unison. They smiled and looked at each other but said nothing.

"Has any one ever told you, that you will be one of the most famous, delighting, and talented, idolized, and soulful musicians in the history of music?" she whispered with the most serious face possible to say something so sweet. George stared into her eyes "oh." He whispered as he leaned in closer to her.

"George..." she whispered hesitatingly.

"Love?" he whispered back. It brought a tear to her eye to say this but she had to.

"I'm not real, I'm all in the mind, I love you more than you can even comprehend, and I am with you, b-but I'm n-not really here."

She said as the tears rolled down her face.

"I wish I wa-"she was stopped short by a light, heavenly kiss that brought her back to him, this was the truth, she was _really_ there, forever. Kaleid closed her eyes ignoring the jaw dropped stares of the other three Beatles. George placed his tender hand back on her cheeks wiping away the tears that had finally stopped rolling. Kaleid looked at George as he pulled away his eyes had an odd sort of sparkle in them, a pride, and love that no one could steal. Kaleid smiled and then glanced down at their guitar's that they had placed on the floor so they could turn and face each other. John clapped loudly and chuckled looking at them with his feet kicked up on the night stand. Paul grumbled and forced a smile that was supposed to be a smile. Ringo still stared wide eyed at the two of them, and it appeared as if he could do or say nothing else at the moment. George smiled, as Kaleid looked down at her feet shyly. Paul growled impatiently and George looked over at him.

"What's wrong mate?" George asked with a smile as offered a cigarette to Kaleid as well as lighting his own.

"No 'anks luv." Kaleid said with a smile and they all threw a questionable glance at her. "I Pick accents up possibly 'ast." Kaleid said and then growled to her self.

John laughed "'ow do you do that?" Ringo questioned with a laugh. "I been 'ead U.K." Kaleid said with smile.

Paul rubbed his temples "You know. She's mocking us. Can't you three tell?" Paul hissed.

John looked over at Paul and then at Kaleid who stared at Paul with a confused look on her face, and then her face turned serious.

"I was born and raised in a small on the coast and border of Scotland and England, when I was 16 I was forced to become a citizen of the United States because my legal guardian got deported for murder, I never knew me real parents." Kaleid said with the straightest face possible. Paul stared at her for a second, and George could see his eyes starting to soften.

"Oh, um… well I'm sorry." He mumbled and Kaleid smirked.

"You don't miss what you never loved; all I ever needed was my older brother, and my guitar. Things change and I never know which way my life will turn." Kaleid chuckled and George looked at her and smiled softly.

John looked at her and opened his mouth to speak but hesitated, but Ringo didn't.

"whose your 'rother?" Ringo asked most positively forgetting that this was a sad moment.

Kaleid paused and her jaw dropped. "I-I don't k-know."


	5. Back in the Future

_**(I'd like to thank, JLovely, Dani Dragon, and Eliza March for supporting me and my first story I plan to continue writing in that format now, on the original document I had hit the Tab bar a few times before some spoke, but FanFiction apparently didn't notice that when I uploaded the first four chapters )**_

**February, 3, 2010**

**Burleson, Texas (Home Town of Phantom, Jude, and formally Kaleid)**

Katelyn Phantasin strummed and strings of her acoustic guitar, her dreams had shattered a few years back, and now she looked down at her bleeding wrists and smirked, Her Brother walked in and Katelyn Hissed at him.

"What do you want Julian?" she mumbled as her twin placed food in front of her.

"Not hungry." Katelyn hissed and kicked the plate off the coffee table.

Julian glanced at her a bit shocked. Katelyn smirked at her mute brother. If they had sang more together he would have kept his vocal chords working, but he can't even talk anymore. Katelyn thought back with he was a young teenager he used to laugh and use that adorable little stutter when he talked.

Katelyn looked down at a black and white old photo of a couple that she loathed that so incredibly, they were both dead and gone, but still, George Harrison and Kaleidoscope Harrison, uh she hated how wonderfully they went together.

"If only I could have met this wrench. She and her Husband are two of the best known musicians ever. I think this git helped keep the Beatles together until 1972. There music got so trippy in 66' because George got to write some, God I loath this girl." Ms. Phant hissed in jealous growl.

"I wish I had gotten the chance to just meet Ringo in his young age." She growled as she stole a cigarette from the carton and lit it in impossibly fast speed.

**January, 3, 2010**

**BridgeVine, Scotland (Home town of Tomas Mann 'the little town on the border of England and Scotland' also the former home of Kaleid)**

Tommy smiled and kissed Emily on the lips. "Morning Love." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Tommy's bright blue eyes sparkled with admiration. Emily smiled and opened her eyes. "You have a gig today don't you?" Emily asked her green eyes clear and bright.

"No, I don't" Tommy said with a smile and Emily Smiled as well.

"Good." She said with a smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Mr. Tommy Mann and Mrs. Emily Kane Mann


	6. Happy Brithday Baby

_**(Thanks again every one! I'm in you debt! Tell me what you think I'm always open for Ideas, I have the basic plot set out all ready but its always fun to have a funny paragraph or chapter slipped in, even if my story is a drama. Anyway now I'm just blabbing on so…TO THE BOOK! lol. )**_

**February, 24, 1964**

**Liverpool, England**

Kaleid's P.O.V

I don't know why George asked me to come back to his home town with him this spring but I'm starting like hanging out with the Beatles more than my old band, what was it, um, death some times.

I have no idea who was writing this story before but she wasn't writing how I lived it, so from here on I'm taking over.

"No your Not you're my Creation! I control you!" a voice boomed above my head, its words made me chuckle, but then I went serious.

"Bullshit, I'm your alter ego; you have no control over me, Kathrynanne." I stated with my hands placed on my hips.

"No! I am the Dominant, for I am the original, it's been proved in reviews that the readers like me better!" the voice snapped.

I stuttered and then hissed above my head, George staring at me like I was crazy as we stood together in a blank room, I was reassured that he could her Kathryn because every time she spoke he would nod.

"The viewers have never seen my write, my words flow just like my music. Just because you were here first doesn't mean you're in control! This is my story! I want to write it!" I growled and smiled triumphantly.

"Fine! Just this once! But I get to come up with some chords for that song now!" The voice snapped and I chuckled I could just imagine Kathryn pouting and crossing her arms.

"Kathryn you can't even play guitar! Its all me!" I squeaked knowing that she was hardly listening.

"Bull." Kathryn's voice boomed and I smiled.

"Just leave." George said with a sigh as he rubbed his temples. "Just be glad John wasn't here."

Well that was embarrassing, now if you would excuse me back to the story I go.

George threw me an admiring glance from across the wooden floor of there home. I sat in john's bed because, he wasn't there…he asked me to cover for him and the rest of George's mates. Looking for birthday presents was one of the toughest things I had ever dreamt of. It was George's birthday, and I had no Idea what to get him. What can I give but love? I'm not a person of possession. George sat on the fake grass around his bed, and I in John's in ground bed.

George smiled and mouthed. "I love you."

Even though he had been telling me this ever since we had kissed, which that first kiss had been the only since, it made my heart flutter and twist and it made be feel worse that I hadn't even planned something. Was I losing my mind for not even getting a gift?

His words made me smile, his thoughts inspiring, and his eyes are life meaning of my life. I love George. I love George more than I can even express.

I had genius idea all of a sudden Idea.

"Love would you mind passing me my blue?" I asked as I pulled myself out of John's bed , and walked over to sit next to George happily.

George smiled "Sure" he said handing me the blueberry finished, now retrospective.

I ran my fingers along the strings and smiled. And then looked down at the bridge and started on the chords, A, was the chord I tried, but George placed his hand over mind and corrected my fingerings.

I giggled lightly and smiled up at him. George's face lit up gleefully and he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek lightly as I started to strum.

"_I L-l-love you, I'll hope to come to see, that if I can't be with you, I'll be gone, g-g-g-gone. Please j-j-just loooooove me, as much love you, more eight days a week and more human or being alive can comprehend, I la- la- la-love you, and babe you know its true. I la-la-love you, promise that I'll say or do anything for you." _I sang my eyes closed tightly focused on the bridge of my guitar, but I felt as if something was wrong so I looked up at George.

George stared at me andsomething seemed to be troubling him, but I just could seem to detect it.

"Babe?" I asked looking up at him with a hurt feeling starting to build in my stomach.

"Darling, I'm not sure if you can understand this, but your lyrics seem like nonsense through my ears." He said a cold hurt feeling built in the cent of his magnificent hazel eyes.

"You mean you don't believe me when I tell you I love you?" I said I could feel the tears starting to form and more starting to run from my waterline down to my cheek.

I threw myself off of him, and bolting up back on my feet, my guitar strap slipping loose of its place, so my guitar clattered on the hard wooden floor, my blue, my precious one and only guitar that I had gotten from the only brother I had ever known, it splintered and the pieces flew quickly until my beautiful guitar was split in 200 tiny pieces.

I stared at my guitar and muttered to my self.

"My one and only, my child, the guitar I protected with my life and praised among as if he were a god… my one and only guitar, my only blue." A single tear feel from my cheek, and I could feel a slight rage boiling inside of me, the only thing that remained in tact was George's stupid old whammy bar.

"Baby!" George cried as he leapt up to comfort me trying to wrap his arms around my waist, but I pushed him away.

"You don't believe me, huh? Well then I why should I let you kiss me and tell me every things going to be alright? I just lost the closest thing I ever had to sister or a mother or father! How could you say that to me? How could you do this to me?" I barked in my cruel tone.

"But I-I." George stuttered and pleaded

"I really don't care" I snapped and I watch George's eyes fill up with tears.

"I want to tell you the truth!" George snapped and grabbed me by the shoulders and shaking me slightly.

"I love you more than any song or any words can prove!" George snapped at me, and I glared at him.

George pushed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around waist. After a well my anger began to melt and kiss back, all that hate we had for each other had melted into nothing, but pure love, this is how I wanted to stay for ever.

George pulled away and I looked up at him and for once I could see nothing but pure affection, and I was sure that's all he could see in me too.

"I love you." We both said and wrapped our arms around each other in a desperately needed apology

Then I whispered some in his ear that I'm sure even he had forgotten about.

"Happy birth day, baby."


	7. Dhanni Harrison

**2 happy years later in the Beatle world.**

"Kaleidoscope isn't really Kaleidoscope!" John snapped with a triumphant.

George stared and her as if he was an Idiot.

"what?" Ringo gasped with a sigh

Paul nodded.

"um…what do you mean?" She asked timidly

"Your name isn't Kaleidoscope." John said with a smile.

"No." she said with a chuckle and George did too.

"Duh. Johnny... her Name is really Kathryn-Anne." He said with a smile and kissed her on the cheek.

Anne picked up his hand and placed it on her bulging stomach.

Paul smiled and asked: "Have you thought of any Names for the little boy?"

George and Kathryn smiled brightly.

"Me and George were thinking of naming him Dhanni." She said with ear to ear smile.


End file.
